


Private Caller

by van_ta_black



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers for the latest tome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_ta_black/pseuds/van_ta_black
Summary: After their fight at Uh Ohs, Mika calls Ace to see how he's doing.
Kudos: 5





	Private Caller

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the events of the latest tome, might be spoilers ahead.

It has been a few days since the incident down at Uh Oh's. Ace was back home, splayed out across the couch with the large white cast on his ankle resting up on the arm. After winning the bet he was still in good spirits, it was just a shame that he was far too injured to celebrate in style. The fight had left him with a whole list of broken bones, some of which he'd never even heard of. He'd discharged himself from the hospital after the first night in, both the doctor and nurses advised that he should stay for a few more days while they monitored his condition but he refused. The guys at the bar would take it in turns to text him every few hours to make sure he was still breathing and that was good enough for him. Besides, he couldn't imagine anything worse than being cooped up in such a miserable place.

His phone on top of the coffee table buzzed, leaning over he could see that the number was withheld. The stitches on his busted lip had made it difficult for him to speak, but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to brag about his recent achievements over the phone, "Ace here."

"Uh, hey Ace." A female voice replied.

Ace felt his heart thump in his chest, he knew that voice. It was Mika James, the woman who'd kicked his ass back at the bar. She was the reason his handsome face had been messed up beyond recognition. Mika fucking James was calling him, that meant she had his phone number. That meant that he was closer to the possibility of having her call him during one of her lonely nights and he would be prepared to answer every damn time. Even after her brutal and merciless show of strength, he'd found himself even more starstruck than before.

She continued, "Your friend asked me to call you, just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Maybe Wallace had asked her, that sly dog was the greatest wing man he'd ever had. He'd have to thank him for setting this up after the call, "I'm feeling great, thanks for checking in on me." 

"I have another match coming up soon, I left a ticket for you at the bar. Hope to see you there."

"Oh I'll be there alright, front and centre!" The conversation died soon after, with neither of them knowing what to say an awkward silence commenced. Ace cleared his throat, slowly sitting upright on the couch as he made his last ditch attempt to connect with his idol the only way he knew how, "So... what are you wearing?"

"Don't push your luck." She replied, sighing in exasperation. If it wasn't for the natural charisma that Ace oozed she would have passed him off as another one of her creepy male fans and there were certainly plenty of them.

"Just kidding!" Ace burst out laughing, soon to be cut short by an intense sharp shooting pain in the side his chest. Maybe he'd go out and have his ass kicked more often if it meant that beautiful women like Mika would then call him out of pity, "I'll see you soon."

"See you at the match." With that, she hung up the phone. Ace held his phone close to his chest, staring up at the blank white ceiling of his apartment. Life had truly never felt better.


End file.
